Legendary Monkey God
by mr.stabby117
Summary: What if Luffy wasn't human? What if he never ate a devil fruit? Follow Luffy as he takes the planet by storm, makes friends, and even finds love.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy sat next to his newest crewmate, Roronoa Zoro,

"Man, I'm hungry." Luffy pouted looking around

"Oh look a bird lets eat it!"

"Damn it! Luffy!" Zoro shouted at seeing his captain jump at the bird before getting caught by in its beak.

 **XXX**

"Damn," Luffy said, within the beak of a large seagull

 _ ***BOOM***_

Luffy saw that his _'ride'_ had been hit by a cannonball, causing it to let go of him,

"WAAHOO!" Luffy shouted as he fell to the ground, when the smoke cleared he looked around to see a pretty redhead on his right and three men on his left,

"D-Did he just falls from the sky?"

The redhead took this as a chance from god

"Boss, you came to help me! I'll let you take care of them," said the redhead, before running away,

Luffy looked back to see three swords coming down on him

"INSPIRED BY ZORO!" Luffy shouted catching two swords in his hand ad the third in his mouth, causing the pirates eyes to bulge

"WHAT THE HELL?!" This was all they could say before being knocked out by a strike to the back of the head, they fell down allowing Luffy to see Orange with a wooden staff out

"Um, thanks for the save," she said "My names Nami," Luffy grinned

"Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you," he said before falling on the floor

"Hey you okay?" Nami asked worried fo the person who saved her life

"Yeah... just need some food," he said getting a sweatdrop from Nami

"Uh, I can get you some food, if you want?" Nami asked

"FOOD!"

 **XxX**

 **To just after Nami lights the cannon**

 **xXx**

Luffy stared at the cannon with a confident grin on his face, Nami looked away unwilling to see the death of someone she just met,

The cannon fired.

And when the smoke cleared, Luffy was standing with a grin on his face, his clothes the only thing damaged, just a few rips here and there,

"W-WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Nami was staring at Luffy with hope, I mean if he could survive a cannonball to the face maybe he could keep the promise he made her...

 **XxX**

 **Flashback**

"Nami a can I ask about that tattoo on your arm?" Nami froze at that, causing Luffy to frown,

"Someone hurt you... didn't they," it wasn't a question

"Nami I'm willing to help you, after all, nobody on this planet can stand up to the might of a Saiyan," Nami felt her heart flutter at his caring smile, but she had one thought running through her head,

 _'What's a Saiyan?'_

 **Flashback**

 **xXx**

Luffy dusted off his hat,

"Names Monkey D. Luffy I"m a Saiyan," he said before grabbing Nami's hand and dragging her towards where he sensed Zoro

"Shishishi! Let's go!" the two ran until they ran into Zoro, who promptly smacked Luffy upside the head

"Damn it Luffy! Why'd you have to go and get caught by a bird, ya dumbass!" Luffy simply grinned

"It seemed like a good Idea at the time," he said shrugging getting a sweatdrop from the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami ran with her two new companions, thinking back on what Luffy said earlier,

 _'I'm a Saiyan!'_

 _'What does that mean?'_

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud roar, making her jump, and making Luffy gain a big grin,

"Alright, a new opponent!" he said excitedly,

"Luffy what are you gonna do?" Zoro said calmly, sitting down in front of the pet store, Luffy, however, remained silent,

"I'm gonna stay here, make sure ShouShou stays safe for now," Zoro nodded, knowing his captain can take care of himself, Nami, however, was worried

"Are you sure?" Luffy gave her a smile

"Yeah, gotta make sure his treasure stay's safe," He said, holding his hat, Nami nodded before sitting down nex to the green-haired swordsmen,

"Well, look what we have here, a pet store I should've known you just hungry, Richie," A man with hair in the shape of a panda said, from atop a large green lion,

"You're not touching that store," Luffy said, his eyes being overshadowed by his hat,

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Panda said, mockingly,

"Because this store is his most prized possession," Luffy said before running at the lion, the green lion tried to swipe at him, only for him to stop it with his forearm shocking the panda-man

"Impossible!"

Luffy grinned and sent a weak punch (to him) into the lion's stomach, sending it, and the panda-man, flying.

"Wow! Luffy you're pretty strong," Nami said hope once again reaching her thoughts,

"Uh? what do you mean? That wasn't even my strongest punch," Nami's eyes widened,

"Y-You mean you're even stronger than that?" Nami asked, getting a nod from the Saiyan,

"Luffy after all this can we talk about that offer you made me?" Luffy smiled

"Sure! now let's go kick Buggy's ass," Zoro got an evil grin while unsheathing his sword slightly, Luffy cracked his knuckles grinning dangerously, Nami grew slightly nervous at their looks,

"So, where is he?" Luffy asked causing Nami to face vault,

"It's that way, Luffy" Nami sighed, before suddenly getting swept off her feet, she looked up to Luffy had picked her bridal style,

"L-Luffy w-what are you doing?!" Nami shouted, blushing furiously,

"This way you won't have to run and we can get there faster!" Luffy said oblivious to the red-faced Nami, he and Zoro rushed forward towards the clown-like pirate,

 **XxX**

 **At Buggy**

 **xXx**

"So this kid sent you flying with a single punch?" Buggy asked

"Yes sir," Panda said,

"HEY BIG NOSE!" Veins could be seen on Buggy's forehead,

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?!" Luffy raised his hand

"Me," "FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" and they did just that,

"Luffy we got get outta here you saw what that thing could do," Nami pleaded, Luffy gave her smile, before raising his hand

"HA!" and with a shout sent the Buggy ball back at the cannon, creating a massive explosion,

"H-How did you do that?" Nami asked from next to Luffy

"I just used my Ki to deflect the cannonball, simple," Luffy said grinning,

"What the hell is Ki?"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FLASHILY KILL ME?!" Buggy shouted from behind his two human shields, this caused Luffy to narrow his eyes,

"Cabaji! Kill them!"

"Aye, Captain,"

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **After Cabaji vs Zoro**_

 _ **xXx**_

"We're no thieves, we're pirates," Zoro said sheathing his swords, having just defeated Cabaji,

"Alright now it's our turn," Luffy said before launching himself at Buggy, cracking the road as he did,

"Chop chop quick escape!" Buggy's head flew from his body, only for Luffy to punch him in the stomach, knocking back a few feet,

"Shishishi! That won't work on me!" Luffy laughed,

"Fine then **Chop chop fest** -!" he was cut off by Luffy sending another fist into his gut, before following up with roundhouse kick to the side of his face, sending into a building,

"Gotta do better than that," Luffy taunted,

 **"CHOP CHOP CANNON!** " he shouted, Luffy easily dodged only for his hat to be hit instead,

"You Bastard!" Luffy shouted using a more powerful punch and send the Buggy flying into another house,

 **"Chop chop festival!"** taking his chance Buggy split, literally,

"HAHA! what are mad about your ratty old hat?" mocked Buggy, his body parts leaving one by one, not that he noticed as he was too busy taunting the Saiyan,

"You will pay for that!" Luffy said, his hair flashing gold for a split second, only Nami noticed, however,

 _'Was I seeing things?'_ she thought

"OH YEAH **CHOP CHOP REESAMBLE!"** Buggy shouted only for his feet head and hands to come together,

"Looking for something?" Nami asked one foot on top of buggy's tied up parts,

"My parts!" Buggy shouted

"Good job Nami!" Luffy sending her a thumbs up, before bringing both his arms back, twin balls of red Ki formed in his hands

 **"Double Sunday!"** Luffy shouted sending the Ki attack at Buggy sending him flying into the distance,

Nami watched as Luffy brought his hands to his side before he picked up his ruined hat

"I-I could fix that if you want?" Nami asked

"Really!?" Luffy asked hopefully,


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy watched as Nami stitched up his precious straw hat,

"There! Good as new!" Nami said, handing the hat back to Luffy,

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy shouted happily, waking up Zoro in the process

"It's no problem," Nami said waving her hand "Hey, Luffy I have question," Luffy nodded, motioning for her to go on,

"Well, earlier you said that you were a 'Saiyan' what is that?" Nami asked

"Oh! A Saiyan is basically an alien," Luffy said before the brown 'belt' unwrapped itself from his waist,

"All Saiyans have a tail," Luffy said making his tail wave around behind him,

"Saiyan's were a warrior race but most died when our old planet blew up," He said casually,

"Y-Your an alien?" Zoro stuttered, it wasn't every day you learned that your captain was an alien,

"Yeah, but I was raised here on Thalassa," Luffy said,

"O-Okay but what about that weird light thing _**Double Sunday**_?" Nami asked Luffy grinned before holding up his hand, a ball of red Ki forming in it,

"This is called Ki, and every living thing had the ability to use it," Luffy explained,

"How powerful is it?" Zoro asked not seeing the significance in the sphere, Luffy grinned, before he though the ball out to sea causing a large explosion to form,

"Powerful, but that's not its only use," Luffy said before he floated a few feet off the dingy,

"YOU CAN FLY?!" Nami and Zoro shouted, causing Luffy to laugh

"Yeah," he said flying around,

"Let's just get to the next island," Nami said tiredly

 ** _XxX_**

 ** _During the fight with Kuro_**

 ** _xXx_**

Luffy stared at Kuro as he started his _'out-of-the-bag attack,'_

"Luffy! Get out of there!" Nami shouted Luffy ignored the slashes that he got from the attack, his eyes focused on the slashes his opponent inflicted, growing angrier as his attacks his own crew, but he snapped when he saw the blades nearly hit Nami,

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Luffy shouted as he slammed his fist into Kuro's face, sending him into the cliff wall,

"HAVE YOU NO HONOR THOSE MEN WERE YOUR CREW!" Luffy shouted his hair once again taking a golden sheen before disappearing,

 _'There it is again!'_ Nami thought, she thought she had imagined it before,

Luffy brought his hands in front of him, a large red sphere of Ki forming

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"** Kuro roared in agony as the Ki attack hit him, sending him flying into the ocean, conveniently sending him towards pet sea king

 _'Free meal,'_ thought the sea king,

Luffy panted as he tried to get his heart rate down to a normal level

"H-Hey, Straw hat," Luffy turned to see Jango, looking at him

"You..." Luffy said. Jango and the rest of his crew were just following the orders of Kuro,

"Let's make a deal," Luffy began

"You all join me, and follow my orders without question," Luffy said

"And I won't beat the living hell out of ya," Luffy grinned,

"D-Deal!" the Former Black Cats shouted at once, causing Luffy to grin,

 _"Good!"_

 **XXX**

 **As a little not all of Luffy's Ki attacks will be colored a crimson red, just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy and his crew sailed towards the Baratie in search of a cook for their crew, he had sent the black cat pirates to the islands next to Cocoyashi,

"Hey, Luffy," Nami began,

"Yo, Nami, what's up," Luffy asked, tilting his head,

"Well... I was wondering could you teach me how to use Ki?" Luffy nodded

"Sure, it isn't too hard to learn," Luffy said shrugging, before turning to Nami,

"First of all try to locate the energy deep inside you body, it should have a warm feeling to it," Nami sweatdropped at his 'simple' explanation before she sat in a meditation, after about an hour or so in the center of Nami's palms was a small ball of golden colored Ki,

"Good job, Nami!" Luffy shouted happily, Nami smiled tiredly, before falling, Luffy quickly caught her before she could hit the floor,

"I'm gonna take a nap..." Nami said before falling asleep, Luffy chuckled before he gently set her down, he looked at Zoro to see he had a similar ball of green Ki in his hands, Luffy noticed he was panting slightly as well,

"Good job, Zoro, keep doing that over and over until it becomes second nature," Luffy advised getting a nod from the swordsman, Luffy grinned before he began to practice his fighting style, it was pretty hard to explain due to the fact that he adapts the style based on whoever it is he's fighting,

 **XxX**

 **The next day**

 **xXx**

"Oi! Ussop!" Luffy shouted making the sniper turn towards him

"Yo, Luffy, what's up?" Luffy handed him a bag,

"The bag has a large amount of sea-stone in it, it negates the effects of a devil fruit," he added, seeing the confused look at 'sea-stone'

"I figured you could make more ammo with it," Ussop gained a devious grin,

"Aye, Captian,"

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **A few days later**_

 _ **xXx**_

"I see the Baratie!" Luffy shouted a grin on his face


End file.
